My Nightmares of You
by Dragon Aurora
Summary: Love cannot be silent forever. Brother and Yuna sharing a room for the night. What more can I say?


_I don't own any of the mentioned characters. I just acknowledge their wonderful personalities and qualities._

_Inspired by guilt and a tender spot in my heart for Brother._

_NOTE: The Al Bhed spoken in this fic will be followed by an English translation in italics._

"Tysh." _Damn _Once again, she was in the bed beside him. How they often times got the short end of the stick (or as he considered it, the luck of the draw) and had to be the male/female pair to share a room, nothing ever happened. EVER. Much as he'd tried to hide it, Yuna was his love and he was damn sure everyone could tell. Brother sighed and tried not to think about it.

"Brother?" her voice, caught in a hushed whisper. She spoke Spiran fluently, and was beginning to grasp the Al Bhed language. Her accent still needed work but she was getting it down quickly enough. Shiva, he didn't want to be here right now.

"It's…It is nothing." He spoke over his shoulder. His own Spiran was faulty at best. He just couldn't get it out right! He practiced day and night just so he could talk to her. And, the better he got, the more comfortable she was in his presence, especially as she began to understand Al Bhed, his primary language. He felt a small hand on his shoulder. He tried to think it wasn't Yuna's, maybe his sisters or Nhadala's or someone. Of course, it didn't work.

"Are you sure? This is the third night in a row we've had together, and if you want we can just rent another room. If you want to be alone…" Sighing again he shook his head. A separate room was the last thing he wanted, unless he had to share the room with Rikku. Obnoxious little girl, he'd had the wonderful experience of growing up as her older brother. Whoopie.

"No Yuna. I am okay." She pulled gently at his shoulder, forcing him to turn to look at her. Sadly enough, he couldn't take in her beauty because of the dark room. It wasn't as if he needed to. He'd never forget her face. He could swear she was the image of those angels Yevon always spoke about. Almond shaped eyes; one of sky, one of earth, high cheekbones, softened by a smile and her sharp nose, complimented by her full lips atop a stubborn chin. No one was as beautiful as Yuna. No one. How he wished she were his.

"Brother. What's wrong?" Phrased like a question. Spoken as a demand. She was always looking out for others, never happy unless they were happy. If there was anything she could do, she would do it. He'd seen her once swim halfway across a lake to get a stray ball for some kid near Macalania. She still couldn't swim well now and that was a month ago. He'd nearly had a heart attack when he heard she didn't wait for a boat. When he'd found her. She was laughing and smiling. She didn't even let on she couldn't swim that great.

"Really. It is okay." He shrugged her hand off his shoulder, as un-reluctantly as possible. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

In the middle of the night he woke. Breathing hard and fast, sweat running off his body. He'd made himself wake up. He shouldn't even dream those things. All those things he wished he could do. He wanted her so badly. Yuna still didn't have a clue. Glancing over, he saw she was thankfully still asleep. He wouldn't make it to the bathroom without her noticing his hard on. He hated when he had good dreams. They only turned out to make him feel like he was having a nightmare.

Sliding out of the bed, he crept to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. He leaned over the sink and rinsed his face off, wondering what he should do. Should he wait it out? Or relieve himself? He couldn't tell how bad it was, he was dead tired and he didn't want to give the effort to masturbate. Two thin arms slipped around him and held him close. He nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Fr…Fryd?" _Wh…What _he choked out. She giggled against his back.

"I got scared when you weren't there, Brother. Is everything alright?" He started trembling, his body just screaming to throw her down and take her. He suppressed it. Barely.

"I… I am sorry I woke you, Yuna. Everything is fine, now. I just… had a bad dream." She clutched him tighter. The trembles worsened.

"Liar." She whispered. Her hot breath spread across his back. The heat from her body seeped through his skin from their closeness and her arms trapped him from going away, begging him to stay with her. He couldn't take it any more.

He spun in her arms and before she could utter a syllable of surprise, he closed his lips over hers, running his tongue ring over her teeth. Ifrit, she tasted just as heaven would. Sweet, but not too sweet with a little kick of spiciness in it. He was never going to let her go. Crushing her in his arms he kicked open the bathroom door and stumbled out to the main room. He wouldn't make it to the bed, so he pushed the door shut again, only this time with their bodies as he pressed himself against her. Slipping a leg between her thighs, he suddenly came to his senses and jerked his mind from doing anything more.

"Yuna! I…" she placed a finger over his open mouth. His eyes were wide in surprise, fear and apologies. She smiled softly.

"Shhh. It's alright. I'm here. Everything's going to be fine, Brother." And then she did something even his wildest dreams couldn't do. She kissed him back. He stood there, pressing her between himself and the bathroom door rigid as a board as her tongue flicked over his piercing. She slid her arms around him and clutched his back to her chest tightly and slid her own knee between his thighs. When brushed against, his member throbbed with sudden hot desire and all else was lost to his mind. He scooped her up and dropped her on the bed, kissing her roughly, his need completely overpowering. He let his lips roam as he quickly pulled her shirt down, not hesitating to taste her nipple in his mouth. She gasped involuntarily as she clutched his shoulders, his own hands fumbling with the small button to her shorts. One hand found entry and slipped beneath her undergarments, quickly caressing her clit. She bit her lip to keep from screaming. Her fingernails dug into his flesh as she pressed against his mouth and fingers, her body begging for more. Again he forced his mind away from his 'nightmares'.

"Tell me… are you sure? I do not want to hurt you, Yuna." Tears were already forming at her eyes. Hesitantly, she closed her eyes and nodded. He could tell she was having a battle on whether or not she would go this far for him. He desperately wanted her to say yes. But no was the answer to keep both of them from being hurt. His member throbbed again unexpectedly and he took a sharp breath and dove for her mouth, stopping threads away.

"Yuna… tell me…"

"Tu ed."_ Do it_ Al Bhed. Pants of all kinds were disposed of and he thrust himself quickly inside of her, sheathing his member so it would be pleased. He pressed hard, he couldn't slow down. He almost felt like he was ripping her to shreds. She was begging. He grunted and pushed again. She released suddenly and her cum spread out between them. The sudden extra smooth cavity caused him to slip and bury himself deep within her, hitting a sweet spot and ultimate high as he had his own orgasm. Vision sparkling and strength failing he fell off of her. He opened his mouth wide to take in all the air he could. He felt like he hadn't breathed once during it. His lungs were starving.

A few minutes later, finally relaxed and breathing calmly, he reached over and touched her shoulder gently.

"Yuna?" he didn't want to know he'd hurt her. He hadn't realized she was a virgin. Suddenly he felt disgusted with himself as she lay trembling curled around herself. The loathing coursing through his body at that moment nearly matched the intensity of the ecstasy he'd felt just moments ago. He wanted the beat himself for doing this to her. Her beauty seemed more vulnerable now that he'd pushed her for his own desires and he couldn't stand it. He slowly pulled away.

"I… I am sorry." He turned the over in the bed and made to get up when he felt her clutching at his back. Her fingers scraped over where she'd dug in her fingernails to pull them together in their midnight excursion. In his nightmare.

"Don't leave me, Brother…" she whispered, begging. He closed his eyes and against his better judgment, he turned his head to look back at her. Tears glistened down her cheeks, sparkling in the blue light from the moon seeping through the windows. Those tears beat into him. Not only where they caused by physical pain, but emotional scars had been deepened as well, leaving her eyes as the only outlet for her agony. He looked away again, not able to stand her eyes accusing him without her meaning them to. They bore into his soul and he'd never be able to look at her again without feeling lasting moments of regret, sorrow and damnation. She pushed her arms around him and hugged him to herself. The touch was so intoxicating it invaded his thoughts and made him feel secure for a moment. He shook his head.

"I should not be here. I am sorry, Yuna." He felt her press her face against his back, her lips brushing against his skin as she spoke. He had to will himself from tearing out of her grasp, yet part of his mind wanted the contact: never wanted to leave her. He wanted to stay and be with her to protect her. Isn't that what he'd sworn to do already?

"Don't leave, Brother. Please stay here with me. I need you…" He sat frozen. She needed him? Tears flooded down his back. Unconsciously, he reached around and rested and hand on her legs. She pulled him down, changing her grip to his arm.

"Please don't leave. Hold me, Brother." His mind was racing. Hold her? How could she make such a request? He'd just violated her in the worst way, even with her consent. That was what made it worse, she'd told him it was okay. It was his job to know what was best for her! It was his job to protect her, even from herself.

"Hold me." She whispered. It was a demand. His precious Yuna gave him a demand. His precious Yuna… he liked how that sounded. He pulled her up to him and lay her against his chest, cradling her head in his neck and chin. He calmed down. Things were going to be just fine. She accepted him; accepted that she was his and accepted that he was hers. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight against himself. A smile lit his lips and he began drifting off to sleep.

"Feel better, Brother?" The only answer he gave was a light kiss to her forehead. He felt her smile into his neck and knew she understood. Everything was going to be great.

_Dragon Aurora_


End file.
